


Aunt Ava

by the_nvisiblegirl



Series: Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e12 Freaks and Greeks, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl
Summary: Ava Sharpe is not a regular aunt, she's a cool aunt.Or: Ava and Sara have a conversation after Lita calls her "Aunt Ava" and tells her she looks like a narc.
Relationships: Lita | Mick Rory's Daughter & Ava Sharpe (mentioned), Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734784
Comments: 23
Kudos: 268





	Aunt Ava

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I was writing another canon-compliant one shot about last week's episode because Aunt Ava is something I didn't know I needed until I had it. This is just very soft Avalance because I'm very gay and have a lot of feelings.
> 
> Enjoy, punks!

Rory and Lita left the bridge to get ready for their tour at Hudson University and Ava could almost _feel_ Sara smirk behind her.

“‘Aunt Ava,’ huh?” she said, tone teasing.

The older woman took a breath before turning around to face her girlfriend.

“I—I mean... I guess?”

She really hadn’t expected Lita to take such a shine to her—and vice versa, if she was being completely honest—but somewhere along the way they’d bonded to the point where the redhead had come to her for advice more than once already and they texted each other almost daily.

What she’d told Sara a few minutes ago was still true, though: she wasn’t comfortable around children. Especially teenagers. Never had been, and probably never would be. They scared her. She knew it was stupid because it wasn’t like they were going to do anything terrible to her (plus, she’d faced way worse, anyway). But something about them just set her teeth on edge—maybe the fact that she, herself, had never actually been a child—and she just couldn’t shake the sense that they’d be able to tell. ****

When she’d offered Mick to help him bond with his daughter, help him insert himself into her life—literally—it had never once crossed her mind that that would mean that, inevitably, she would be a part of Lita’s life, too. That she would end up having been there for birthdays, and science fairs, and soccer matches. For every milestone, big or small. And Lita had grown up to be smart, strong—and so wonderful that if anyone even as much as tried to hurt her Ava would not hesitate to make their life hell. (And she’d _been_ to hell. Literally. She knew what it was all about down there.)

Maybe there were some maternal instincts in her after all. Somewhere deep down.

“Do you think it’s weird?” she asked, biting her lower lip.

“No, I think it’s cute. You trying to relate to the kids and all that.”

Ava groaned because of course Sara would bring that up. A shit-eating grin appeared on her face when she added, “I’m not a regular aunt, I’m a cool aunt,” trying to imitate her girlfriend’s voice.

“Shut up,” the taller woman grumbled. A pause. Then, “Do you think I look like a narc?”

Sara chuckled.

“Probably, babe.” It was an educated guess because thanks to her run-in with Atropos she couldn’t actually see what the blonde was wearing right now—but she’d bet the Waverider on the fact that it was one of her usual blazers.

“A very sexy narc, though,” she assured her after a second, receiving a shove to the shoulder in response before being pulled toward the other woman by the hem of her sweater.

The kiss was soft, slow, Ava’s lips pressing against her girlfriend’s almost hesitantly before she opened her mouth, nipped at Sara’s bottom lip, ran her tongue along it. She gave her another quick peck before pulling away again.

For a moment, they were silent.

“I never thought I’d be an aunt.”

Ava sounded delighted, if slightly astounded still, and Sara couldn’t help but beam at the other woman. At this woman who’d integrated so seamlessly into the team, who had made friends all of her own, who cried watching _Euphoria_ , and brought her girlfriend coffee to bed every single morning. This woman who Sara was so in love with that, sometimes, she felt like she could combust. They’d grown so much, both separately and together, had overcome so many obstacles that should have torn them apart. Their own stubbornness. Demons. Even death. And, still, here they were. Together. _Happy._

“You are now. Congratulations!”

Ava smiled.

“It feels like I’ve known her for a lot longer than just a few weeks.”

Sara shrugged.

“Well, you _were_ there for her entire childhood. Kind of.”

“I guess,” she agreed. “It really doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would it? She’s family.” The blonde made it sound so easy, like she shouldn’t even have to explain because it went without saying. “Plus, we can be her cool gay aunts together; take her to get her first tattoo or something. It’ll be great!”

Ava’s heart swelled at the genuine enthusiasm in her girlfriend’s voice and the matching grin on her face. Imagining Sara and Lita together, imagining the mischief they would undoubtedly get up to together, ignited something inside of her. A feeling she couldn’t quite put into words.

She looked at the woman in front of her—really _looked_ at her—and couldn’t help but reach out. Gently, she tucked some of the hair framing the blonde’s face behind her ear before settling her hand on Sara’s cheek.

“You’ll be a cool gay mom one day.”

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she pulled her fingers away from Sara’s cheek as if she’d been burned. “If you want to,” she added quickly, hoping she hadn’t just ruined absolutely everything with her thoughtless comment.

The shorter woman startled at the sudden change in atmosphere. She couldn’t see Ava’s face but she was sure it was a mixture of shock and regret. That, in her head, the blonde was panicking, just a little bit.

Because they’d danced around this particular topic before but never talked about it explicitly. Not until now, at least. Their lives were so hectic, they barely even had time to catch a full night’s sleep. Where would they find time to take care of a child?

Suddenly, she had a vision of Ava with a baby in her arms—with _their baby_. A vision of sleepless nights and dirty diapers and day trips to the zoo and more love than she’d ever thought was possible.

Yes, she’d never felt the urge to have children before. She was a time-traveling ex-assassin with more issues than TV Guide, for God’s sake. She wasn’t exactly Mother of the Year material. But having children with Ava? That was something else entirely.

Something she definitely wouldn’t say no to.

Ava, however, mistook her girlfriend’s silence for discomfort.

She was just about to backpedal and tell Sara to forget about it—that she didn’t _need_ to have kids to be happy, she already was—when the blonde reached for her hands.

Her fingers gave a reassuring squeeze as one corner of her mouth quirked up in a lazy half smile.

“Only if you’re there to keep me from feeding the kid pop tarts for dinner.”

A wet little sound that was halfway between a chuckle and a sob escaped Ava’s mouth.

“Where else would I be?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't end the story with anyone spooning. Are you proud?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
